In the End, it doesn't even matter
by Bleeding Heartgrenade
Summary: Oneshot Sonfic, Song In the End, by Linkin park. Lucrecia rejected Vincent, but has come back to him, but too late.Contains Suicide


In the End, it doesn't even matter.

This songfic is about an opinion I read, that Lucrecia rejected Vincent. Though I don't personally have that view, I wrote a songfic about it, because I like new ideas.

All Character's belong to Sony

**The song is 'In the end' by Linkin Park

* * *

**

Lucrecia opened her eyes. Hazel orbs studied the cold, stone walls. She lifted her head. Her mind swam, and she sat up, rubbing her watery eyes. She stood up. Unsteady legs trembled as they rose, and staggered down small stone steps leading up to a platform on which she had been lying.

A white-blue light glowed fiercely around her body. Her stained, grimy lab coat trailed pathetically on the rough ground and her brown hair was spaying out from the loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. She walked numbly and haltingly to the cave entrance, watching the water rush past her, but not seeing it. She had waited long enough. She had made her decision. He would welcome her with open arms, wouldn't He? Then His voice whispered in her ear, and she turned. But no-one was there.

**(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
**

Her pale, clammy hands gripped the rocky slope, as she started to climb, up, out of the lagoon, in which she had hidden herself. From him? She could hear His voice… singing? Her black shoes were stubbed on the gritty ledges, as her fingertips scrabbled around for a firm hold. If she fell, would she die? Did it matter?

**All I know**

She reached the top, scrambling, bruising her knees, and sat down, breathing deeply, looking out towards Nibelheim, framed against the tall, sombre mountains. His voice was in her head again, singing, his voice laced with pain. The sun was rising behind the rocky peaks, staining the bare grasslands, a dark, bloody crimson.

**  
Time is a valuable thing,  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,  
Watch it count down to the end of the day,  
The clock ticks life away**

Lucrecia walked unsteadily into the deserted town, the tall, red-roofed houses looming up on both sides. She shivered as a sharp gust of wind bit her face and twisted in her hair. The rotting, skeleton-like well rose up before her, casting her face into darkness, as she stepped into the town square. She stretched on a trembling hand, touching the decayed timber, feeling mildew beneath her pale fingers. A black shadow flickered past her, and she jumped and quivered, pressing herself closer to the wooden structure. The shadow vanished behind the roof of the many windowed Inn. It seemed as though the houses around the square were glaring at her, their dark, empty windows, like piercing eyes, demanding answers. Lucrecia raised her eyes, and with an ominous jolt of fear, she saw the tall dark Shrina mansion.

**It's so unreal  
**

Her shaking hands pushed the rusty iron gates open. The corroded metal, gnashing against its hinges, wailed in the bitter, cold air. Lucrecia hesitated at the blistered and distained oak front door, then shoved it open. A wave of terror stole over Lucrecia, as she stood frozen on the doorstep, and the smell of death choked her senses. Why did he want to live here? Lucrecia's eyes darted left and right as she stepped into the cold, shadowy entrance hall. Wintry, watery light filtered in through the dusty cobwebbed windows. Lucrecia stepped gingerly towards the staircase, touching the stair banister, feeling the gritty dust beneath her sweating palms. She began to climb. Shadows converged behind her, claws scratched the creaking floorboards and eyes glowed in the gloom. His voice rang out, clearer and soft.

**Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to…**

Lucrecia reached the dusky landing and calledHis name. There was no response, but He chanted louder.

**  
…Watch you go**

Lucrecia lurched towards the right. She could hear Him! She banged against the stone walls, crying out to Him, wanting Him to stop His endless mantra, just wanting to see him.

Her hands outstretched, she thrust the bedroom door open, and in her haste, she tripped over her flailing lab coat, and fell onto the moth-eaten carpet, sprawling in front of a cylindrical brick wall, which towered up, from floor to ceiling. The woman trembled, staring up at it, and from beneath her collapsed legs, He softly intoned to her:

**  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when, **

Lucrecia stood upright with difficultly, and grasped a rough slab in the wall, and heaved. One of her fingernails broke, and sweat poured down her face. With a bone-breaking shrieking and scraping, the wall seemed to shrink into the wall, and a dark archway was revealed. Lucrecia leaned against the entrance and peered into the dark. His voice called out, clearer than ever.

**I tried so hard,  
And got so far.  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all.  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter,**

She stepped tentatively onto the festering stairs, the scent of death and decay making her gag. Her feet began to climb down, hands gripping the slimy, dripping surrounding wall for support. Lucrecia hated the dark, and she remembered every inch of this place. The cold, the smell, the _fear_…**  
**

**One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how**

It was here she had rejected Him. She had to. If Hojo had known, what she had felt. Lucrecia shuddered convulsively. But He had said they could run away, that her child could be theirs. But Lucrecia knew it was a foolish plan. As if hearing her thoughts, He sung to her, his voice echoing up from underneath the stairway.

**  
I tried so hard**

Lucrecia stepped out onto the muddy stone floor. The ceiling was falling apart, jagged teeth-like rock stuck out here and there, chains and bones hung in cobwebbed dirt and a purplish light glowed menacingly in the dark cavern. She remembered being here. She remembered Him, talking, pleading with her, and she had laughed at Him.

**In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)**

She paced forwards, and knew at once, she would have to crawl. The ceiling was far too low. She dropped to her knees, and crept into the mud, feeling onwards blindly. She remembered being here, when things had been better. How was He now? Was He OK? Lucrecia remembered when He had visited her, in her refuge in the lagoon. He was so different…

**  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
**

Lucrecia squirmed out from underneath the low ceiling, and immediately fell back into the freezing sludge, her limbs shaking. She opened her hazel eyes, and screamed, her voice muffled by the filth. His voice resonated in the dim purple radiance.

**In the end.**

The woman leapt up, away from the skulls, which grinned arrogantly up at her from the floor. Heart pounding like a jackhammer, Lucrecia turned and splashed across the cavern, twisting a rusted door handle, and tumbling into the dark laboratory. She rose unsteadily, and cried out for Him, again. She had rejected Him, hidden her true feelings from Him, and now wanted Him back. He cried out, calling to her;

**  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when **

She saw the operating table was covered in blood, both old and new. A battered, torn book lay on it's dull surface, her husband's name typed in brutal, bold print across the top. She picked it carefully up, and read a few pages. Her hands shook, and the book fell from her limp grasp, and bounced the floor, knocking glass vials smashing across the floor. He had suffered at the hands of her husband. His voice rang out, calling her. She turned, pushing her limp hair out of her face. She could tell where His voice was coming from now!

**  
I tried so hard,  
And got so far.  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all.  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.**

She flung open the library door, and ran into the corridor, her drenched lab coat flapping like wings behind her. She stopped in front of a door, wedged into the earthy cavern wall. His song echoed from behind it. She reached out to push it open, and then, his voice sang low, drenched in pain, and sorrow.

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

"I'm sorry." Lucrecia murmured, speaking through the earth, talking to His saddened voice. "I'm sorry I rejected you. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry Hojo did that to you. I know I said I needn't time to think. I've thought now, and I know you're worth it." She pushed the door open, and stepped inside, and His voice suddenly screamed in rage.

**I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know**

Lucrecia's eyes bulged, her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Her mind froze as the stench of blood and death make her stumble backwards. She was staring at a dark room, full of coffins, skeletons lying everywhere, some scattered on the grimy floor, some stretched out in their coffins. Blood trickled down the walls. In the centre of the room, there was a softly padded coffin, painted a dark purple. There He was, laid out in the tomb, His arms stretched outwards, lying on the stone floor by the coffin. In one of His hands, a shotgun was resting, a pale fingertip still touching the trigger. Blood poured onto the floor.

I tried so hard,  
And got so far.  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.

His voice was crying out in her mind, yet He lay there, peaceful, as blood leaked out from His temple, pooling on the stone, oozing into cracks. His eyes were closed, and His lips were shut in a faint smile. His cloak was drenched in His blood, and His raven locks were spread about His face. Bits of pink floated in the blood.

Lucrecia fell forwards, her hands plunging into His blood. If she hadn't rejected Him…if she had told Him sooner…He wouldn't have - she wailed. In the end, it didn't matter if she had loved Him. She had never told Him so. Her white lab coat soaked up His Blood, as He lay there, at peace, His blood streaming past her. It was spattered on the walls, dripping downward. His voice rose again,weeping.

**I had to fall,  
To lose it all.  
But in the end,**

"Vincent!" She screamed, gasping as tears ran down her face, and her hoarse voice echoed in the small basement. "Come back, Vincent!" His blood dripped down, staining her fingertips. Then His voice sang, four, last, sorrowful, words.

**  
It doesn't even matter.**

Blood trickled downwards.

**

* * *

**

**Sometimes, if you love someone, you can't afford to think about whether you feelings are true or not, because by the time you have decided to be with them, they'll have gone away.**

**Review, tell me if you like or hate!**


End file.
